Conceal, Can't Feel
by jocat646
Summary: After the Great Thaw, a certain prisoner isn't doing so well. While coping with depression in all the wrong ways, he also desperately tries to hide his secret. However, prison walls aren't as thin as they seem. I don't know if this is considered Helsa, but there won't be romantic interactions between the two. Rated T for self-harm/eating disorders.


Hans sat alone in his damp prison cell. He slumped against the wall and began to take out his knife. Rolling up his sleeve, he sighed. He wondered how nobody noticed what he did at night, when everyone seemed to be asleep. His brothers never seemed to notice whenever he slipped out during meals, or how he stayed in the bathroom for an excessive amount of time. Being the youngest meant invisibility, and invisibility meant many opportunities. **Repeat after me, you stupid boy. You don't have a problem, okay? Ignore everybody else. I'll be your friend. The only friend you need to listen to.** Not eating only improved his strength, only built up his endurance until the day he would finally have a kingdom of his own.  
Watching his brothers climb higher on the royal ladder only sent him into deep depression. He stayed in his room more than usual and found a new friend in his razorblade. _Worthless little worm. You deserve every drop of pain given to you. Just look at your brothers, so successful. I'll be seeing you later, garbage boy. Let's make it a little longer, shall we? _Soon, it got so bad that Hans would never come out of his room. His only dreams were black and white, and thoughts of a new kingdom clouded his mind. When the news came that there would be a new queen of Arendelle, he was elated for the first time in forever. After begging and pleading to "represent his kingdom", Hans was finally aboard the ship, with a suitcase emptied of knifes and laxatives.  
As his plan unfolded, he actually felt glad. Sure, there were some complications, but after meeting the naive and whimsical Anna, he was set and ready. All it took would be permission to marry and a little "accident" for the queen, and just like that, he would be a king...but nooooooo, Elsa had to have some unknown tricks up her sleeve! The temptation to break down and run away was calling for him, it was so overpowering. Still, he stood his princely ground and hid behind his confident mask. Using lies and deception brought him to where he was, where his peak of happiness stood. While he watched his plan revel in success, while he stood in front of the snow queen with his sword raised, while he lived the life he truthfully wanted to stay was where he felt alive. _You can't get rid of me, garbage boy. All these "positive thoughts" are gonna pass away in no time. NOBODY ignores me. Nobody. _It was where he completely detached the idea of depression and replaced it with positive ideas. Unfortunately for the prince, all good things must come to an end. Apparently, "true love" had to play a drastic role in this tale, and Hans' "fake love" was what sent him sucker punched by Anna off of the once-frozen fjord.  
He broke down soon after. Staying in a prison cell because of treason and deceit, all the while expecting a huge punishment (probably being disowned) back home wouldn't really build him up. _Ha. I told you that nobody walks away from me. You didn't listen, and now where are you? You're in jail. I guess this is how everyone's going to remember you. The little worm boy who got disowned from the king because he didn't listen to the voice in his head. _The blood trickled down his scarred skin, leaving stains of crimson on his pale prison clothing._That's more like it._ The scars were huge and they trailed all the way up to his shoulder. As the broken prince scrambled to clear up the evidence, he heard footsteps approach. The thought of being exposed and having everyone know that the once adored and perky prince was really a terrible mess inside made his heart stop. Hans flipped on his side and pretended to be asleep, while unknowingly leaving his razorblades on the prison floor. Waiting for the arrival of the figure only tired him and he drifted to an actual slumber.

It turned out that the visitor was Queen Elsa herself, who often heard muffled wincing coming from the prison. As she stopped by the prince's cage, she noticed the pools of blood by the ground, uneaten plates of prison food, and a suspicious weapon. While she crept nearer to the small bed without waking up the prisoner, she saw the weapon was actually a razorblade. Being an obviously witty person, Elsa put two and two together and finally solved the mystery. The queen finally saw the razorblade for what it really was-a sign of confliction and pain.  
Elsa paced quietly in the prison cell, debating what to do with the prince. Ice crept on the walls and created melancholy patterns on the ground. On one hand, he was a traitor to Arendelle, one who commits treason, and broke her beloved sister's heart. On the other hand, he needed help and it would just be wrong to leave anybody alone while they die a slow and painful death. Besides, even if the king of the Southern Isles hated his son, what would he think if he knew Hans died in the care of Arendelle's prison center while being watched over by a woman with powers to freeze the heart? After thinking over the idea for one last time, Elsa knew what she had to do.

"...scars run all the way up to his shoulder!" "Did the princess mention any of this when she first saw him?" "Holy...he's morbidly skinny." "Search his bags immediately!" " He's awake, he's awake, oh my god, ACT NATURAL!" Hans woke up in a hospital room the next morning. He didn't have on his prison clothing, which was replaced by a pale blue shirt and a feeding tube. Many faces looked back at him with a welcoming smile. However, Hans could see the worry in their over-strained smiles. Anna only looked disgusted( which took away any confidence left in him), but Elsa looked distant and like she was trying to hide something.**It's the witch, you stupid boy. Can't you figure that out? Honestly, the only reason I stick around is because you're too pathetic to fight back when "her majesty"'s slaves jab a feeding tube into your body.** All the feeling left his body. Concealing wasn't going to work now. His secret was out.


End file.
